Transposition
by Bleach Fox
Summary: Ichigo had lived with the Weasley's since he was a kid, since Voldemort had murdered his parents. When the time comes for him to finally go to Hogwarts, he had no idea that he wouldn't just learn magic, he'd have to learn to love. And the love he has to learn comes at the price of the Malfoy's family, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques.
1. Chapter 1

Transposition:

- Ichigo had lived with the Weasley's since he was a kid, since Voldemort had murdered his parents. When the time comes for him to finally go to Hogwarts, he had no idea that he wouldn't just learn magic, he'd have to learn to love. And the love he has to learn comes at the price of the Malfoy's family, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Bleach or any of the characters in the story.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), swearing, OOCness

A/N: Hi everyone thanks for having a look at my new story. At the moment I've decided to upload a couple of stories at the same time as it helps to flick between them when writing.

This story runs in accordance with the Harry Potter books and Ichigo will be in the same year as Ron. So of course, since Ichigo will be eleven at the beginning, there won't be much romance going on for a while.

So I hope you enjoy this new story, here's the first chapter, ten pages so it's definitely long enough!

Chapter 1:

Out in the countryside in the heart of Devon, England there was a small village called Ottery St. Catchpole and on the outskirts of this village, there was a house. But this wasn't just a normal house, it was a unique house, one that looked like an odd assortment of extensions being continuously added to the top. Which of course was impossible, but apparently not. The people living there were different too, they were what Muggles (non-magic folk) called sorcerers, although no-one knew this. The village thought an estranged, eccentric family lived there, odd enough to rarely visit the village.

Outside in the back garden, two orange haired boys with flushed faces were taking a break from their task. One, with brown eyes turned to look at the other, his cousin, Ronald Weasley, who went by Ron and grinned.

"So what was that, fifty points to me?"

Ron looked up and groaned, realising he was losing. "Damn, when did you get good at this? You always sucked." Standing up straight, he saw movement in the bushes. "Ichigo, on your left."

Ichigo darted forward, diving into the bush and emerged with a triumphant grin a few moments later. Keeping it at arm's length, in his grasp, was a gnome. But this wasn't your typical garden gnome which sat smiling happily with his fishing rod. No, this was a real gnome which looked more like an overgrown potato than anything. It snarled and wriggled in Ichigo's grasp, snapping its teeth at the boy.

"Feisty." Ron chuckled and stepped back as Ichigo spun around a few times, throwing the gnome high into the air for it to land with a thump in the next field. "How many points was that?"

"Twenty, now it's my turn." Grabbing another gnome, Ron was about to throw it over the wall when they heard shouting from the house.

"Ron! Ichigo! Come quickly!"

Ichigo sent Ron a questioning look and he shrugged in reply. "Your guess is as good as mine. Fred and George have probably blown something up." With a sigh, he threw the gnome over the wall, rolling his eyes as it bounced a couple of times before stumbling around in a daze. "They'll all be back by the time we get back down here."

Ichigo laughed, starting up towards the house and Ron followed. "Whatever it is, your mum sounded flustered. I hope we haven't done anything wrong, degnoming is punishment enough." Wiping his forehead of sweat, Ron laughed at the smear of dirt he left behind, shaking his head as they entered the kitchen.

"Ah boys there you are." Ron's mother, and Ichigo's aunt, bustled them into the kitchen and sat them down, handing them both a letter. "These just arrived."

Ichigo sent Ron a questioning look before reading the front of his letter, which read,

_Mr I. Kurosaki_

_Fifth Storey_

_The Burrow_

_Ottery St Catchpole_

_Devon_

Glancing at Ron's he saw it said the exact same, except for the name change. Turning the letter over, his eyes widening in excitement when he saw the Hogwarts emblem on the back, looking up at Ron again who was eagerly tearing into the letter. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo opened his more carefully and pulled the thick parchment out, smoothing it flat as he began reading.

_Dear Mr Kurosaki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Ichigo read the writing several times, just to make sure it was real and grinned widely at his aunt. "I'm going to Hogwarts."

Hogwarts was the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in England, perhaps the world. Some of the best witches and wizards in the world had been taught there. Ichigo's body thrummed with excitement and catching Ron's gaze, they both grinned.

"Well well, what's going on here?" Before he could react, the letter was plucked from his grasp and he turned to glare at his other cousin, Fred, or maybe George, he couldn't tell. Reading the letter, keeping it out of Ichigo's reach, the twin grinned widely. "Congratulations, apparently you do have enough magic to get into school."

Ichigo scowled, jumping up to snatch the letter away and held it to his chest. "Shut up, you'll see, I'll be a better wizard than you could ever dream to be."

"Big words strawberry, care to make a bet?"

His eye twitched at the ridiculous nickname and snorted. "No thanks, I'm not stupid." He'd learnt the hard way, never make bets with the twins, it never ended well. He took a drink from his aunt gratefully, downing it quickly and sighed in satisfaction afterwards, degnoming was thirsty work.

She smiled and patted his hair, a small frown flitting over her face when she remembered him coming to live with them ten years ago. The darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort, who was known by the name You-Know-Who was at full power and anyone who opposed him, ended up dead, including Ichigo's parents. Luckily at the time, Ichigo was staying with the Weasley's and he'd been there ever since.

"So, tomorrow I guess we need to make a trip to Diagon Alley don't we?" She asked, earning two enthusiastic nods in response. "I do need to get some things anyway, so perfect timing. Now give me your letters so they don't get lost. I need the lists." Taking the letters from them, she shooed the two boys outside again. "Don't forget to finish degnoming!"

They both groaned, trudging down to the back of the garden again. Fred, Ichigo decided in the end, followed after them. "Mind if I join you? I've been getting rusty at this." Grabbing a gnome as it ran in front of them, he spun round for a moment, throwing it with a grunt. "Ha! Beat that, sixty points!"

"Don't you think this is great? I mean, we're going to Hogwarts." Ron said, sitting down with a huff and Ichigo soon followed suit, leaving Fred to chase the gnomes and George came down after a few minutes to join him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to learn some magic, maybe then we can use it to help with this."

George threw a gnome at them, which sat blinking dazedly where the two had previously been sat. "Hey, you know we can't use magic out of school, and besides, mum would kill you."

"Yeah." Fred added, pausing next to his twin and exhaled loudly. "Now get your butts in gear and help us out, we're not getting any younger and this takes forever."

Ron rolled his eyes, picking himself up and Ichigo laughed, detangling himself from the bush he'd thrown himself into. "Whatever, we already took care of most of them. They won't be back for a few days hopefully." Brushing his clothes clean, Ichigo grabbed the dazed gnome and threw it with all his strength over the wall, smirking. "Seventy points, beat that."

Dusk had fallen by the time the four of them had cleared the garden and they trailed inside, groaning and rubbing their aching muscles. Sitting down at the table, Ichigo gratefully took a plate of food from Mrs Weasley, pulling a face of disgust when she scrubbed at his face. "Hey!"

She tutted, pulling away to raise an eyebrow at him, placing a drink next to his plate. "You were covered in dirt, you all are. Don't forget to shower tonight."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Yes mother." He grinned and ducked when she threw a half-hearted blow at him, quickly shoving some food in his mouth.

Ichigo ate quickly before jumping into the shower. If he didn't get in quick, he would be waiting a while and by that time, there wouldn't be any hot water left and he didn't want to bother his aunt and uncle about that. Returning to his room, Ichigo was grateful Ron got in after him, so he had the room to himself, since they shared.

Drying off and changing into his pyjamas, Ichigo crawled into bed as Ron came into the room. Their eyes met and Ichigo rolled his, shifting to turn away as Ron changed. Turning the light off, Ichigo rolled back onto his front and stared at the ceiling illuminated by the moonlight filtering in front the window.

"Ichigo?"

Ron's voice called out in the darkness and he turned his head towards where he knew Ron's bed was. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" Ichigo frowned, shifting to lean on his elbow.

"What do you mean?"

"What if we're no good, what if we can't do magic?"

Ichigo snorted, throwing a pillow at Ron and smirked when he yelled out and lay down again. "We'll be fine, stop worrying. Tomorrow we're going to get our stuff and in two months, we'll be at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, thanks Ichigo, night."

"Night Ron."

The next morning Ichigo woke up early, excitement coursing through his veins and found he was unable to fall asleep again. Getting up after a few minutes, Ichigo crept past Ron's prone, snoring figure to go downstairs, jumping the creaking stair halfway down. Hearing the sizzling of bacon from the kitchen, Ichigo made his way in and took a plate from his aunt when she saw him.

"Thanks." Sitting down at the table, Ichigo quickly munched his way through the food until he had his full and sat back with a groan, rubbing his full stomach. "That, was good." He blushed when Mrs Weasley chuckled and sat next to him, smiling fondly.

"Are you ready to get you stuff today?"

Ichigo nodded, looking away in shame. They family didn't have a lot of money, and adding him to the equation made resources stretch thinner. "Are you sure there's enough money?"

She sighed, running her fingers through the long orange hair, which was in need of a trim she noted. "Don't worry, besides, you have your own money that your parents left you."

He looked up at her and hesitated. "You can use mine if you want for everyone, I'm sure there's enough."

Mrs Weasley smiled, removing her hand and shook her head. "It's your money, I won't take any. We will get some out tomorrow, for you. We'll manage somehow don't worry." Standing up again, she patted his head before taking his plate. "Now, go get changed, we have a long day ahead of us."

Ichigo nodded, running upstairs to do as told. He rolled his eyes when Ron snorted and turned over. Grinning devilishly, Ichigo crept downstairs and knocked on the twins door, one of the sticking their head out to blink sleepily at him. "What do you want?"

"Ron's still asleep and he needs waking up, care to help?" Ichigo suggested, smirked when he grinned.

"Leave it to us."

He disappeared again and Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets, going downstairs to sit in the kitchen again. After a few minutes, he heard a scream from upstairs, supressing a grin as his aunt paused and went upstairs to find the source. After a few moments, one of the twins came down and sat next to him.

"So, what happened?"

"Firework, 'nuff said?"

"Yep." Ichigo grinned widely, bursting out laughing as Ron charged into the room.

"Ichigo!" He yelled as the boy fell off the sofa, howling with laughter. Ron's face was black with ash, his hair sticking up in several directions, but what he didn't realise was he was also covered in glitter, making his orange hair shimmer. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh god, your hair!" Ichigo yelled, tears streaming down his face as Ron looking in the mirror, his expression turning to horror.

"What did you do?!" He yelled, turning to look at the twin accusingly who held up his hands in innocence.

"Don't blame poor old George, it was Ichigo's idea." He said it in a sweet, sickly voice and Ichigo's eyes narrowed as Ron's glare turned on him. "What, it was?"

Ichigo glanced at Ron, smiling nervously before bolting from the room as the boy lunged at him, grasping at his jumper but just missed. Ichigo ran outside, sprinting down the path and laughed as Ron yelled at him from the house, not daring to leave with his current appearance. After a few minutes, Ichigo slowed down to a halt, leaning over to regain his breath and strolled casually down the path towards the village they lived near.

As he walked through the streets, he received a few strange looks which wasn't uncommon, everyone was weary of him and his family, the odd family a few miles away. He was just as interested in them as they were in him as he looked around the stalls, peering at the strange contraptions.

After wandering around aimlessly for a while, Ichigo sat down on a bench and opted for watching people interact, how they operated. It was so different to his world, and he was fascinated. Too absorbed in his surroundings, Ichigo didn't notice someone sit next to him until they cleared their throat and almost jumped out of his seat in response.

"C'mon, stop staring, mum's waiting for you." Percy stood up again and raised an eyebrow at him. "Unless you'd rather sit here all day?"

Ichigo shook his head, standing up to follow the older male back to the Burrow. Yesterday, his prefect badge had come in the post and now, Percy was definitely lording it. Ichigo was actually considering not wanting to be in Gryffindor because of it. He wasn't sure he could endure that for a whole year.

When they got back, Ichigo was swept up by Mrs Weasley who started fussing with his clothes, tutting about him running off just before they were leaving and rolled his eyes, allowing her to fuss over him. When she was finished, Ichigo joined Ron who was now glitter free and sniggering so he punched his arm, making him stop instantly.

"So, where'd you run too?" He whispered, leaning in closer and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"To the village, wanted a change of scenery." Ron didn't have the chance to question him further as the whole family had gathered, ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"Alright everyone you know the drill." Mrs Weasley grabbed the pot of floo powder and went to stand next to the fireplace. "Percy, you first."

The teen stepped forward, scooping a handful of the powder into his hand and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" Calling out the name, Percy disappeared into the emerald flames and Ichigo wrinkled his nose, the smell always made his nose itch.

Following Percy was Fred and George, then Ron and finally, it was his turn. Ichigo grabbed a handful of the powder, letting the excess fall back into the pot before stepping into the fireplace. Sighing deeply, Ichigo closed his eyes and raised his hand. "Diagon Alley!" Throwing the powder into the fire, Ichigo felt the heat envelope him and his stomach churned as he was jerked from his spot in the Burrow. A few moments later his feet hit the ground and he cracked his eyes open to see the twins grinning at him. Scoffing, he pushed past them and brushed the dirt of his clothes, wiping at his face where he knew there was a smudge.

A few minutes later his aunt appeared and brushed herself down before leading them through the street and up towards Gringotts. She turned to Percy outside the building and handed him a bag of money. "Go help your brother get his things. And you two-" She turned to look at the twins sternly. "-don't get into trouble, we'll be back soon so behave, all of you."

"Of course mother." Percy grabbed Ron's arm and dragged the boy away and Ichigo chuckled at the helpless look he received. Following his aunt into the bank, Ichigo looked at the goblins curiously, trying not to stare as they weighed out the enormous jewels and stopped suddenly when he almost walked into her back.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Because we're next." She turned to smile at him, holding out a key which he took with a frown as they approached the desk. He glanced up, craning his neck to see a goblin peer over at him and blushed, ducking his head again. "Hi, we wish to make a withdrawal from the Kurosaki and Weasley vaults please."

"Do you have keys?" She handed him one and indicated at Ichigo who stoop on his tiptoes, sliding the key onto the desk with a grin. The goblin observed the keys for a moment before getting down and leading them to a side door. "Gornuk will show you to the vaults." With that, he returned to his desk as another goblin came over, opening the door and ushering them through.

Ichigo followed after his aunt slowly, looking around and his eyes widened in surprise as the marble interior disappeared and they were in a hallway, lit with torches lining the wall, creating flickering shadows dancing across the walls. They headed down a slope and he shivered as the temperature dropped and they came to a stop near the edge, tracks leading off into the darkness. Ichigo peered over the edge and he swore he heard a faint roar of a dragon in the distance, but put it down to his imagination and the twin's rumours.

He whipped his head around as Gornuk whistled and his eyes widened as a cart hurled around the corner, breaking sharply in front of them. The goblin got in and motioned for them to follow and once Mrs Weasley was sure Ichigo was secure, they set off. Ichigo squinted as they hurtled through the maze of passageways, his head soon spinning as he tried to keep up and squeezed his eyes shut as the nausea hit him.

Cracking his eyes open when they stopped, Ichigo stepped from the cart and sighed deeply, shaking his numb legs and looked around curiously. In front of them was a vault, numbered _Vault 216. _Gornuk walked towards it, pulling out Ichigo's key and slipped it into the small lock and a loud click was heard from the large door, which unlocked and slowly swung open.

Ichigo peered around the door and his eyes widened in surprise at the piles upon piles of gold coins, his mouth opening in surprise and he looked at his aunt questioningly. "This… is mine?"

She nodded and handed him a small bag to fill with coins. "Yes. It's what your parents left behind. It's all yours."

Ichigo paused and straightened up, looking at her hesitantly. "If you need some, I don't mind. I know things are difficult at the moment. It will help, wont it?"

Her expression softened and she led Ichigo from the vault, shaking her head and ruffled his hair. "No, it's not that bad. This is yours Ichigo, you'll need it someday and I won't take it from you."

Ichigo frowned, but dropped the subject and pocketed the money and after another ride on the cart, they were stood outside another vault. Ichigo waited outside as Mrs Weasley went in and collecting some money. When she returned and one more cart ride later, they were exiting the building.

Spotting Ron across the street hurriedly waving him over, Ichigo ran to his side and grinned at the gruntled expression he wore. "So, having fun with Percy?"

"Bucket loads." Ron sighed and pulled a face at his brothers back as he talked to their mother. "He wouldn't stop nagging in Madam Malkin's. 'Ron stop fidgeting.' 'Ron don't move your leg like that.' 'Ron stand up straight, don't pull faces.' Urgh, what a nightmare!"

Ichigo snorted in amusement, rolling his eyes. "Oh dear, you have a hard life don't you?"

"Shut up."

He opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it as Mrs Weasley joined them, leading them down the alley to the shops to buy their school supplies. A couple of hours later, Ichigo was carrying several parcels containing a cauldron, a set of crystal phials, a telescope and a set of brass scales. Outside Flourish and Blotts, Mrs Weasley handed Percy a list, along with some money from both her and Ichigo.

"Be a dear and help Ron buy his and Ichigo's book whilst I take Ichigo to Madam Malkin's." Ichigo followed after her, grinning at Ron's horrified expression at being left with his brother again. Entering the shop, a small woman came over and smiled at Ichigo brightly.

"Hello, buying robes for Hogwarts I presume?" Ichigo nodded, following her into the back of the shop and stood on a stool she indicated at. Sliding a robe over his head, she began pinning it to length as Ichigo glanced out the window with a bored expression. Keeping still was definitely not his strong suit. After a while she stepped back and smiled at him. "There you go dear, all done."

"Thanks." She took the robes off and Ichigo stepped down, going to join his aunt and waited for a few moments for the woman to return with his robes neatly packaged. Taking the package form her, Ichigo paid for them and smiled brightly before they left.

When they found Ron and Percy still inside Flourish and Blotts, Mrs Weasley turned to look at Ichigo. "Whilst we wait, do you want to get your wand?"

"What about Ron?"

She smiled reassuringly, patting Ichigo's head. "Don't worry about it. He's getting Charlie's wand." Ichigo didn't press the matter, instead opting to look at his feet which had become very interesting in that moment as she led him to the shop. "Go on dear, I'll wait out here for you in case Percy comes out and can't find us."

Ichigo nodded and went inside the small shop, wrinkling his nose as the smell of dust hit him. Stepping up to the counter, he peered at the shelves and seeing nothing, he rang the bell in front of him. The ding echoed in the shop and Ichigo jumped when he heard a whoosh and an old man appeared on a ladder more likely to be found in a library than a wand shop.

He examined Ichigo for a moment before stepping down and walking to the desk, peering at the young boy who fidgeted nervously. "I take it you're here to buy a wand?"

"Y-yes." Ichigo stammered, thoroughly unnerved by the man.

"Ah, let's see here." He moved away, rummaging around the shelves and Ichigo watched curiously as he came back with a thing box, opening it carefully to hand him the wand inside. "Ash and dragon heart string, twelve inches, give it a go."

Ichigo took the wand and gave it a dubious wave, raising an eyebrow when nothing happened, handing it back. "Mr Ollivander frowned and disappeared into his shelves, muttering something Ichigo didn't quite catch. After a few minutes he returned with another box and took the wand out.

"Hazel with unicorn hair, ten inches, slightly springy." Ichigo took it, but before he could do anything, it was snatched from his hand again. "No, not that one!" He disappeared again, returning after another few minutes. "Holly and phoenix feather core, twelve-and-a-half inches, quite sturdy. I think this will do you well Mr Kurosaki."

He didn't question how the man knew his name, Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer when looking into those large, grey orbs. Taking the wand, his eyes widened in surprise at the sudden surge of warmth up his arm, making his fingertips tingle and grinned.

"There we go, third times the charm." Mr Ollivander took the wand, carefully wrapping it up again before handing it over to Ichigo. "That will be seven Galleons please."

Ichigo handed him the money and thanked him before exiting the shop, finding everyone was waiting outside for him. George, Ichigo knowing it was him from the jumper he wore sporting a large 'G' on it, rolled his eyes.

"About time princess, we all done now? I'm beat."

Mrs Weasley swatted at him. "Yes, everyone's gotten their things ready for Hogwarts now. Let's go home." Heading back towards the fireplace, they returned to the Burrow and Ichigo took his stuff up to his and Ron's bedroom, dumping the collection of parcels on the bed.

Ron followed him in and repeated the process on his own bed before groaning and stretching. "Finally, I hate shopping." He collapsed next to the parcels and yawned loudly. "So, what kind of wand did you get?"

Ichigo pulled it out and tossed it over to Ron to examine. "Holly with a phoenix feather, twelve-and-a-half-inches."

"Wow." Ron's eyes widened and he looked at the wand reverently. "Impressive, phoenix cores are really rare you know."

"Yeah, I know. They're also the most difficult to control." Ichigo took the wand back and smiled fondly at it before carefully packing it away again and putting it in his drawer for safe keeping. "We'll see what happens when I learn some magic."

Ron snorted and rolled over, several parcels falling onto the floor but he made no move to get them. "As long as you don't blow us up." He muttered quietly and Ichigo laughed, continuing to pack his things away, ready for in two months' time, when he would finally be on his way to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Yo Ichigo, wake up!"

He snorted in response, burrowing under the warm covers. "Mmm, go away." Fred rolled his eyes and looked at George who nodded, twin smirks forming as the crept closer to the half-asleep boy. Ichigo frowned when the room went quiet, something was up. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his eyes and saw the twins. "What are you-?"

Ichigo eyes widened when he saw the firecracker in George's hand. Scrambling from the bed, he threw the covers at the two and darted from the room. Stumbling down the stairs, he came to a stop at the bottom and bent over to catch his breath.

"You ok Ichigo?"

He looked up to see it was Ron and nodded, standing up again and blew out a breath. "Yeah, just the damn twins and their firecrackers."

Ron smirked. "Serves you right, shame they didn't get you." Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a pack of exploding snap and threw it at Ron whose eyes widened comically when they exploded. "Ichigo!"

"You asked for it, I bet you sent them up there to prank me, didn't you?" He nodded in satisfaction when Ron huffed and folded his arms, refusing to answer. "So there, that's what you get." Sticking his tongue out, Ichigo dodged passed him to walk into the kitchen. "Morning." He greeted his aunt who smiled and handed him a plate of food, which he took gratefully before sitting down to eat.

"Sleep well dear?" He nodded, unable to speak because of his mouthful. "Good, I hope you're ready to leave tomorrow, I don't want a mad rush in the morning."

Ichigo gulped and looked down guiltily. "I have, uh, a few more things to pack."

"Yeah?" She eyed him suspiciously, smiling softly. "Ok, make sure it's packed before tonight please."

"Sure thing." Ichigo finished his food quickly before cleaning up and heading back upstairs to 'finish' packing. Entering his and Ron's shared room, Ichigo looked at his belongings scattering the floor and sighed heavily, this was going to take a while...

A few hours later, Ron came in to see where he'd disappeared to, raising an eyebrow at his cousin who was currently sat on a suitcase, trying to force it shut. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo looked up, rolling his eyes at him. "Trying to shut my suitcase, give us a hand would ya?"

Ron eyed him suspiciously for a moment before walking over with a shrug. "Sure thing." Climbing onto the bed he sat next to Ichigo on the lid. "Have you packed enough?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ichigo huffed and he finally shut the damn thing. "There, done." Clapping his hands together, he looked around the suddenly empty space making up half his bedroom and frowned. "It seems weird to be leaving, we won't be back until Christmas."

"Maybe not then either." Ron elaborated when Ichigo sent him a questioning look. "Mum was saying the other day they might be going down to see Charlie at Christmas."

"Oh, well I guess we'll be at Hogwarts for a while then."

Ron shrugged and scratched his nose before turning to look at his stuff, still spread across the room from his attempt at packing the previous day. "Yeah, but Fred and George say the Christmas dinner is the best."

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" When his cousin shrugged, Ichigo snorted. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Need help packing?"

"Yes please." When Ron was finally packed and ready to go, Scabbers shut in his cage and their trunks dragged downstairs to wait with the others at the front door, the two finally collapsed. "Damn, I hate packing." Ron moaned, wiping his sweaty face.

Ichigo copied the action, pulling a face before smiling wryly. "Only got to do it again and the end of the year and then again next year." He chuckled when Ron moaned loader. "I hate packing!"

"Now Ron honestly, if you hate it that much, you might as well stay here." Mrs Weasley admonished, setting a plate of food in front of the two. "Now eat, you must both be hungry by now." She smiled softly as the two began eating quickly. "Don't eat too fast, you'll get stomach ache."

Ron rolled his eyes at Ichigo who sniggered, choking on his food slightly. "Yes mum."

Once they were done and quickly washed up, they spent the rest of the afternoon outside with Fred and George playing two-a-side Quidditch. When it got dark, they trudged back to the Burrow and cleaned up quickly before Ron and Ichigo bade the twin's goodnight, climbing up to their bedroom.

With a heavy sigh Ichigo collapsed on his bed, rolling over to look at Ron when he cursed. "What?"

"I've packed all my pyjamas, not what am I supposed to sleep in?!"

"What you're wearing, stop complaining." Ichigo rolled back over, he too had packed all his clothes except for a set tomorrow. Right now he was too tired to care and he was comfortable anyway. "Turn the light off." Ron sighed and flicked the switch, the room thrown into darkness and Ichigo snuggled up under his covers. Within minutes he was asleep, Ron soon following when he gave up trying to find some pyjamas.

They were woken up early the next morning, early enough that when Ichigo peered out of the window, he could still see mist rolling over the hills and groaned. Peering over his warm covers, he saw Ron shifting around and laughed when he fell out of bed with a yelp.

"Shut up." Ron grumbled, picking himself up before throwing his pillow at the laughing boy. "It's too damn early for this."

Ichigo snorted, turning over to allow him some privacy to change before leaving. He got up slowly and stretched, running a hand through his hair and groaned, it definitely needed a brush. Changing slowly, Ichigo managed to stay awake and only bashed himself against the drawers twice before stumbling downstairs to join everyone else in the kitchen.

He was pleased to see he wasn't the only one yawning and blinking sleepily, the twins were practically falling asleep on each other. Mrs Weasley tutted and gave them both a sharp tap on the head, making them both yell out and trip over each other.

"What was that for?!"

"I was sleeping!"

She frowned at them both, hands on hips and sighed. "Come on stay awake, this isn't your first year is it? Look and Ron and Ichigo, they're both awake." When the twins started laughing she turned to see why, Ichigo was trying his best to stay awake but Ron had given up and was snoring into his food. "Now really." She tutted, waking him up and cleaning him up. "You can sleep on the train."

"But I'm tired now." He whined, batting her hands away. "I'm clean!"

"Alright." She looked up when Mr Weasley came in through the front door, moving to kiss her on the cheek quickly. "I'd wrap up warm boys, its cold out there. The cars have just arrived Molly so we should get going or we'll be late."

"Ok." Ushering them outside with their trunks, they handed them to the ministry of magic workers and clambered into the cars. Ichigo ended up with his Aunt and Uncle, along with Ron and Ginny whilst the others took the other car, Percy being put in charge of the twins.

Ichigo's head fell back against the cushioned seat and he was asleep before the Burrow had even disappeared from sight. He woke up when someone shook his shoulder and peered around blearily. "Where are we?" He asked.

"At King's Cross Station, come on." Mr Weasley replied, helping him out of the car and took his trunk. "It's half ten so we have plenty of time to get to the platform." Ichigo turned as the other car pulled up, frowning in confusion as Percy practically jumped out of the car, a horrid smell following him.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

He huffed and looked at his father indignantly, brushing his clothes down. "Those two!" He hissed, pointing at the car as the twin got out laughing. "I fell asleep and they put Dungbombs in my shoes so when I stood up-"

"Alright Percy we get the picture." Mrs Weasley interrupted quickly, turning to look at the twins sternly. "I told you no practical jokes, now, hand everything over." The twins rolled their eyes but complied, handing her several items each. "Good, now behave yourselves please, no magic in front of the muggles."

Mr Weasley bade them goodbye as he headed for the Ministry of Magic and they entered the station. Fred bent down to whisper in Ichigo's ear. "It was so worth it, you should've seen Percy's face, priceless."

Ichigo had to suppress a grin, ducking his head as they continued through the station. Every now and then they would receive strange looks but he was used to it by now. After all, they were carrying an odd assortment of parcels and Percy's owl, Hermes. "Packed with muggles of course, how they never suspect anything is beyond me." Shaking her head, they stopped between Platforms Nine and Ten, Mrs Weasley turning to look at them all. "All right Percy, you go first."

Taking his trolley from his mother, he lined himself up with the wall and walked forward briskly, disappearing between the two platforms in a blink of an eye. Ichigo was so used to this by now it didn't amaze him like it used to.

"Fred, you next."

He stepped forward and frowned at her. "I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, it almost sounded believable.

"Sorry George, dear."

He smiled brightly and line himself up. "Only joking, I am Fred." He disappeared into the platform before Mrs Weasley could smack him. "Come on George." He called and his twin followed, winking at Ron and Ichigo as he passed before going through himself.

She shook her head and sighed. "I never know what to believe with those two."

"Excuse me."

Ichigo turned to look at who spoke, his eyes landing on a skinny boy who was about the same age as them, with black hair and green eyes framed by round glasses. He looked at Ron questioningly who shrugged back.

Mrs Weasley looked at him and smiled. "Hullo dear, first time at Hogwarts?" When he nodded, she indicated at Ron and Ichigo. "Ron and Ichigo's new too." They smiled at the boy who after a moment smiled back, albeit a bit nervously.

"Yes. The thing is, I don't know how to…" He indicated at the platform and Mrs Weasley smiled kindly.

"How to get on the platform?" He nodded again. "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Er, ok…"

The boy lined himself up with the barrier and eyed it warily for a moment before running towards the barrier, disappearing a moment later. Mrs Weasley waited a few moments before looking at Ichigo. "Your turn dear." He nodded and took his trolley, passing through the barrier with ease, after all, it wasn't his first time. Waiting at the side for Ron, Mrs Weasley and Ginny to come through, they made their way towards the train. "Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming mum." One of them called back and the two hopped off the train and made their way over.

Ron went to leave but his mother caught his arm and frown at him. "You've got something on your nose Ron."

He pulled a face of disgust as she tried to clean his face. "Mum, geroff." Wriggling free, he stumbled to Ichigo's side, punching his arm when he sniggered.

"Aww, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Fred asked and that did it, Ichigo doubled over with fits of laughter as Ron's face turned scarlet.

"Shut up!" He hissed back, throwing all three of them a nasty look.

"Where's Percy?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"He's coming now." George replied, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the oldest brother who was indeed making his way over to them. Giving the twins a wide berth, he approached their mother. Ichigo snorted when he saw Percy had already changed into his robes and pinned his prefect badge to his chest.

"Can't stay long Mother. I'm up front with the other prefects. We've got to compartments to ourselves-"

George put on an air of surprise. "Oh, are you a prefect Percy?" He asked, a hand going his chest. "You should of said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think he might have said something once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh shut up." Percy snapped, stopping the two in their tracks and Ichigo tried unsuccessfully to hide his grin. "Don't let these two bring you down Ichigo, I know you have potential, don't waist it."

"How come you get new robes anyway?" Fred interjected, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because he's a prefect." Mrs Weasley said fondly. "All right everyone, have a good term. Send me an owl when you get there." Kissing Percy on the cheek he left, sending Fred and George a contemptuous look as he passed. "Now you two-" She said, turning to face the twins. "Behave yourselves please. If I get one more owl telling me you've blown up a toilet or something-"

"Blown up a toilet, we've never done that."

"Great idea though, thanks mum."

"It's not funny." She admonished, waving a finger threateningly at them. "Look after Ron and Ichigo."

"Don't worry." George replied, turning to smirk at the two. "They're safe with us."

Ichigo scoffed and folded his arms. "That doesn't reassure me in the slightest."

"Shut up." Ron repeated.

George continued grinning, but turned back to Mrs Weasley. "Hey mum, guess who we just met on the train?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Ron scoffed. "Yeah right."

"No really." Fred said, looking at the two younger boys seriously. "You know that boy with black hair near us in the station? That's him."

"That was Harry Potter!" Ginny squealed excitedly, pulling on her mother's hand. "Oh mum, can I go on the train and see him. Please mum…"

"No, you've seen him once. The poor boy isn't something to goggle at." She looked at Fred with a frown. "Is he really Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar didn't we?" George nodded in agreement. "It's really there, like lighting." He imitated it on his own forehead and Ichigo's eyes widened. That boy was really Harry Potter?

"Poor dear, no wonder he was alone. He was so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." Mrs Weasley said empathetically.

"Never mind that." Fred waved away her worried comment. "Do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"I forbid you to ask him Fred." She said sternly, looking at him fiercely. "Don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of such a thing on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on. I was only joking." Fred rolled his eyes, even he knew where the boundaries were.

Ichigo jumped when a whistle sounded and Mrs Weasley bustled them towards the train. "Hurry up!" They clambered aboard the scarlet train and leaned out the window to wave goodbye. When Ginny began crying, George lent further out the window.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

"George!"

"Only joking mum!"

The train started moving and the four of them grabbed their trunk, heading up the train to find an empty carriage. Walking down to the end of the train, the only compartment they could find was the one with Harry sat in. Ron sent Ichigo an uneasy look before sliding the door open and poked his head in.

"Anyone sitting there?" He asked, pointing at the empty seat across from the boy. "Everywhere else is full." When he shook his head, the two of them entered the compartment and sat down, Ron's eyes quickly glancing at Harry before flicking towards the window as if the tunnel they were in was very interesting. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied and they settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey Ron, Ichigo." They looked up to see the wins had returned. "Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right." Ron mumbled, his face paling at the thought, making Ichigo snort in amusement. Ron's fear of spiders had always been a point of amusement for the twins and Ichigo.

"Harry." George said suddenly, looking at the boy. "We didn't introduce ourselves earlier. Fred and George Weasley." He said, pointing at himself and his twin. "And this is our brother Ron, and our cousin, Ichigo. See you later then."

"Bye." The three replied, watching as the twins left, sliding the compartment door shut after them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out after a moment and Ichigo rolled his eyes when harry nodded. Sometimes his cousin had no tact whatsoever. "Oh- well, I thought it might have been one of Fred and George's jokes." Ron laughed nervously. "And have you really got… you know…"

Pointing at Harry's forehead the boy frowned before pulling back his fringe, his lightning scar becoming visible and both Ichigo and Ron's eyes went wide. "Wow." He murmured. Because of this boy, their world and probably the muggle world too, was safe. Because of him he was still alive, Voldemort never getting the chance to hunt him down and finish the job.

"So that's where You-Know-Who…" Ron trailed off, grimacing slightly but both Ichigo and Harry knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, but I can't remember it." Ichigo was sure he heard something in Harry's voice, bitterness maybe, did he regret not remembering. He knew what it felt like to not have parents. Harry's eyes lifted to meet his and in that moment, they bonded over that grief.

"Nothing?" Ron asked eagerly, shattering the moment as quickly as it came and they both looked at him suddenly.

"Well…" He started, almost hesitantly. "I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow." Ron echoed Ichigo and slumped back. After a few minutes of staring at Harry, Ichigo nudged him and he quickly looked out the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked curiously, looking between the two.

"Er, yes I think so." Ron replied, looking at Ichigo who shrugged, he didn't know any better than he did. "I think mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"My parents were wizards too, my mother was Ron's sister." Ichigo continued, frowning slightly in thought. "I don't know about my father's side, I've never met any of them."

"Ichigo lives with us." Ron explained, but Harry already knew, when their eyes met previously it had been all too clear on Ichigo's face they were the same. "You-Know-Who." Ron stated and that simple name seemed to make the compartment darker, a heavy silence falling between the three of them."

Eventually, Harry broke the silence. "So you must know loads of magic already?"

Ichigo snorted. "Hardly, I've not even tried out my wand yet."

Ron nodded in agreement. Mrs Weasley would have skinned them alive if they had ever tried practising at home and she threated as much as well. "I heard you went to live with muggles. What are they like?"

"Horrible- well not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are though. Wish I'd had three wizard brother."

"Five," said Ron gloomily.

"And a younger sister, called Ginny." Ichigo input.

"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left. Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron stood up and unlocked Scabbers' cage, pulling they fat, grey rat out and to no surprise, he was asleep.

Harry looked confused, but then again he didn't have older brothers. Neither did Ichigo, but he was in the same position, no matter what either of them were to achieve at Hogwarts, they had done it first. Ichigo suddenly stiffened at that thought, a wide grin stretching on his face. "Hey, I just realised something."

"What?" Asked Ron, prodding Scabbers in the hopes he might wake up.

"We're going to Hogwarts, as in, a few hours we are going to be there." Both Ron and Harry looked at him, the truth finally settling in and they all sat grinning like idiots for a while.

"What's his name?" Harry finally asked, jerking his head at the still asleep rat.

"Scabbers. He's pretty much useless and hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from our dad for becoming a prefect, but they couldn't aff- and I got Scabbers." His ears went pink with embarrassment, Ichigo knew he didn't like talking about the family's money problems and quickly decided to change the subject.

"What about you Harry? How did you afford all this stuff?" He'd gotten the impression from the boy that his aunt and uncle wouldn't have paid for all his belongings."

"Oh, my parents have a vault at Gringotts." Ichigo nodded before smiling. "You too? I guess we have a lot in common."

"Maybe we do." Ichigo agreed, frowning in thought, it was eerie how similar their situations were.

"And I didn't know anything about being a wizard until Hagrid told me, or about my parents or Voldemort." Both Ron and Ichigo stiffened, their eyes going wide as Ron gasped. "What?" Asked Harry worriedly, looking between the two of them.

"Y-you said his name!" Ron said, both impressed and shocked. "I though you of all people-"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything." Harry interjected quickly. "I just didn't know I shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn. I bet…" Leaning forward, he looked down in worry. "I bet I'm the worst in class."

"Nah." Ichigo replied, waving his comment off. "Loads of people are from muggle families and any who aren't, like me and Ron, aren't in much of a better state. We've not done any magic yet either, you learn quick enough anyway."

Ichigo looked out the window to see they had left London behind them, the train now speeding past fields full of sheep and cows. As Ron and Harry continued talking, he sat and looked out the window for a while, lost in his own thoughts. He came back to reality with a loud rumble from his stomach, letting him know it was lunch time. Looking at his watch, he saw it was half-twelve, his stomach was never wrong.

They all looked up as a loud clattering approached them from down the train and the door slid open. A smiling, dimpled woman looked at them all. "Anything off the cart dears?"

Ron and Ichigo both shook their heads as Harry leapt to his feet. Ichigo turned to his bag and pulled out his sandwiches, sighing in relief when he saw it was cheese. His aunt had a horrible habit of mixing up all their lunches and often ended up with something he didn't like.

They both looked up astounded as Harry brought an armful of sweets back and tipped them onto the empty seat beside him. "Hungry are you?" Ron commented, eyeing the colourful sweets for a moment before returning to rummaging in his bag to find his food."

"Starving." Harry replied, taking a large bite of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron finally found his sandwiches and unwrapped them before pulling a face. "She gave me corned beef, yuck."

"Here." Ichigo said, handing him half of his food. "Have some of mine." Ron took them gratefully, it wasn't the first time they had to share.

"Swap you both for one of these." Harry said, holding out a couple of pasties. "Go on…" Ichigo, took one without question, smiling thankfully at Harry who grinned gratefully back. Ron, who was about to refuse the offer just shrugged and took one after Ichigo. "What are these?" harry asked when they were finished, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs are they?"

"No, but see what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa." Ichigo chuckled as Harry looked at Ron in utter confusion.

"Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them." He explained, taking one from the boy to open and show him, grabbing the frog so it didn't escape. "See?" He showed harry the card inside and he nodded.

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card, looking at it with a frown for a moment. "So this is Dumbledore?" He held up the card so Ichigo and Ron could see the man with long silver hair and half-moon glasses.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of Dumbledore!" Ron said astounded. "Can I have a frog?" He then asked, reaching out to grab one. "You never know I might get lucky and get Agrippa, thanks."

Harry turned the card over and began reading. Ichigo finished his frog before looking at his own card, he and Ron were having a competition to see who could complete their set first. HE was still missing three cards, Bowman Wright, Mopsus and Ptolemy. He sighed when seeing the card was Rowena Ravenclaw, handing it over to Harry.

"No luck?" Ron asked and he shook his head. "Good, I'm so gunna beat you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"He's gone!" They both looked up at Harry when he exclaimed, holding the card out to show them it was blank.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, he'll be back." He opened his Chocolate Frog, handing Ichigo the frog which he promptly ate and Ron groaned. "No I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it, you can start collecting." He also handed Harry the card and he sat looking between the three in amazement.

Harry looked up to see Ron looking at the pile of Chocolate Frogs and grinned. "Help yourself." He didn't need telling twice and quickly dived in. "You know, in the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"They do? They don't move at all?"

"Weird."

Ichigo took half the pile from Ron and they began looking through them, but Harry was the one ending up with all the cards whilst they sat back and filled themselves with chocolate. Ichigo glanced at Harry to see him opening a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and snorted, making the boy look at him questioningly.

"Be careful with those, they mean every flavour."

"Yeah." Ron said around a mouthful of chocolate before swallowing and continuing. "You get ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint but you can also get spinach and liver. George swore he got a bogey flavoured one once." He picked up a green one and nibbled the end. "Yuck, sprouts." Pulling a face he set it down.

Harry laughed before throwing them both a packet and they spent a while eating through them. Harry tried a funny coloured grey one both Ron and Ichigo refused to touch, which turned out to be pepper. Ichigo looked out the window to see they countryside had all but been left behind, the grass becoming longer and the trees wilder with twisting rivers and dark rolling hills. A knock at the door had all three of them turning to look as a round faced boy entered, looking tearful.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" When they all shook their head, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up." Harry said hopefully as they shifted uncomfortably in their seat.

"Yes, well if you see him…" The boy muttered miserably before leaving.

"Don't know why he's so bothered." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as possible. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." They looked to see the rat was still snoozing away on Ron's lap. "He might die and you wouldn't know the difference." He pulled a face and gently poked the rat, nothing happened. "I've tried turning him yellow, Fred and George gave me a spell, I'll show you…" Ichigo snorted, Fred and George would never have given him that spell. It was more likely to make his wand explode than turn Scabbers yellow. Ron pulled his wand out, rubbing his thumb over the top with a sigh. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out… Anyway-"

The compartment door slid open again and they all paused, looking up to see the toadless boy was back, now in the company of a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth, already wearing her Hogwarts robes. "Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his." She asked in a bossy voice.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron said, but she wasn't interested in what he was saying, but rather looking at his wand.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She sat down next to Harry and Ron looked at her stunned for a moment before shaking his head and clearing his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Waving his wand, nothing happened, Scabbers continued snoozing away with grey fur and the girl looked less than impressed.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it?" Ron look at Ichigo, giving him a disbelieving look and he covered his mouth to muffle his snigger. The girl continued as if she hadn't noticed. "I've tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked. Nobody in my family's magic so it was such a surprise when I got my letter. But I was ever so pleased, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft and wizardry there is. I've already read all my books, learnt them all by heart. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?"

They sat looking at her in stunned silence for a moment before realising she'd asked for their names. "Ron Weasley." He muttered, looking at her in total disbelief still and Harry looked like he was relieved by their expression, saying they hadn't even so much as opened their books yet."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry excitedly. "I know all about you of course. I got a few extra books, for background reading. You're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" Harry asked with a dazed look.

"Goodness, didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me." Hermione continued and Ichigo was definitely shocked to see how much she could talk. Ron's raised eyebrows saying the same thing as they crept closer to his hairline with every sentence. "Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and Gryffindor sounds by far the best, I heard Dumbledore was in it himself. But I suppose Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad… Anyway, we'd better go look for Neville's toad. You better change I expect we'll be there soon."

With that she got up and left with Neville, leaving the boys sat there in stunned silence for a while. "Whatever house she's in, I hope I'm not in it." Ron finally muttered, making Harry and Ichigo laugh as he threw his wand down. "Stupid spell, bet they knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?"

"Gryffindor, mum and dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, as long as it's not Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron replied, flopping back in his seat with a depressed look.

"Slytherin has produced all the bad witches and wizards." Ichigo explained to Harry. "Not a house you want to be in."

He nodded, soaking in the new information before looking at Scabbers and smiling. "You know, I think the ned of his whiskers are a bit lighter." Ichigo rolled his eyes, that was one pathetic attempt at a subject change. "So what do your older brothers do now they've left anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts" Ron said, sitting up suddenly. "Did you hear? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, I don't suppose you get that… Anyway, someone tried to rob a high security vault."

"Really, what happened to them?" Harry asked, his eyes going wide.

Ichigo shrugged, continuing for Ron. "Dunno, that's why it such big news, they haven't been caught. Ron's dad says it must've been a powerful Dark Wizard to get around Gringotts. But they never took anything, that's the odd thing."

"Why rob a bank but don't take anything?" Ron questioned with a frown. "But everyone gets scared when something like this happens. In case it's You-Know-Who." Harry's face went pale and he looked worried so Ichigo quickly changed the subject again.

"What's your Quidditch team?"

"Er… I don't know any?"

"What?!" Ron asked, shocked by this news. "Oh you wait, it's the best game in the world…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Ron started explaining Quidditch to Harry who looked like he was being overloaded with information, but still trying to take as much in as possible. He looked out the window again to see it was getting dark, thinking Hermione was right, they really should change soon. He was about to mention this to the other two but the door slid open yet again. "For the last time, we don't know where Neville's toad is." Ron said, glaring at the door.

But it wasn't Neville, or Hermione. Instead it was three boys who entered. "Is it true?" The middle one asked who was pale faced and looked at them sharply, Ichigo instantly getting a bad vibe and scowled at the boy. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. Is it you then?"

"Yeah." Said Harry, looking as wary as Ichigo as he took in the other two. They dwarfed the pale boy in size, oddly looking like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle." He said offhandedly, indicating at the who when he saw Harry looking. "Any my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron coughed, which suspiciously sounded like he way hiding a snigger and Malfoy turned to eye him and Ichigo haughtily for daring to laugh at his name. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you two are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." Before either of them could respond, he turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some families are better than others Potter. Don't go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you out there."

He held out a hand but Harry just looked at him with a blank expression. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks." He replied coolly, not moving to shake his hand."

Malfoy's cheeks tinged pink slightly. "I'd be careful if I was you Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. Hanging around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid it'll rub off on you."

All three of them stood up at that, fists clenched ready for a fight as Crabbe and Goyle seemed to swell in size. "Say that again." Ron growled, his face redder then his hair.

"Oh, you going to fight us now?" Malfoy sneered, stepping towards them and Crabbe and Goyle followed, making the compartment shrink suddenly.

Ichigo stepped forward bravely and looked Malfoy in the eyes. "Unless you want a broken nose, get out, now."

Goyle suddenly grabbed a Chocolate Frog before letting out a horrible yell. On the end of his finger, was Scabbers. Waving his hand around, sweets were scattered and the rat finally dislodged and hit the window with a sickening thwack. The atmosphere turned it that moment and Malfoy's previously shocked face returned to his sneer and he went to throw a punch at the distracted Ichigo.

His arm was caught, but not by Ichigo, or Ron or Harry. Neither was it Crabbe or Goyle. Another boy had managed to squeeze himself into the compartment and was looking at Malfoy with a frown, a boy with blue hair Ichigo noted in surprise. "Finally I found you." Malfoy looked at him with a glare before it faltered and he tugged his arm free. The new boy looked at Ichigo who stiffened as piercing blue eyes locked with his and he snorted. "Leave it, people like him aren't worth your time."

They were surprised to see Malfoy leave, even with the scowl he was wearing and Crabbe and Goyle slowly followed after him. The boy turned to leave, making it into the hallway but Ichigo followed, ignoring Ron's protests and grabbed his arm. "What do you mean 'people like me'?" He asked.

The blue haired boy sighed heavily, turning to face Ichigo and his nose wrinkled slightly and he yanked his arm free of Ichigo's grip. "Someone like you, a Weasley."

Ichigo smirked. "Well I'm not a Weasley, I'm a Kurosaki. At least my family aren't murderers."

He stiffened at that. "What are you talking about?"

"I know who you are, you're a Jaeggerjaques." Ichigo spat, glaring at the older boy. "Keep telling yourself you're family aint murderers." With that, Ichigo turned around and walked back into the compartment. "Damn idiot." He growled, sitting down and grabbed a Chocolate Frog, tearing the wrapped to shreds in anger. He looked up to see Ron and Harry looking at him questioningly. "They won't be back and we won't be troubled hopefully."

Returning to his Chocolate Frog, Harry sent Ron a questioning look. "Don't ask, once he's like this, it's best to leave him to it. Ichigo won't let it go for a long time yet."

Hermione came into the carriage suddenly, looking at them all suspiciously. "What has been going on?" She asked, looking at the sweets on the floor, Ichigo murdering his frog and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I don't believe it." He said astonished, sitting down again. "He's gone back to sleep."

"So, what was up with Malfoy?" Harry asked after a moment and Ron's expression darkened.

"I've heard of his family. They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. Dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He suddenly remembered Hermione and looked at her. "Can we help you with something?"

"You better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been to the front and asked the conductor and we'll be there soon. You haven't been fighting have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us." Ron replied with a scowl. "Would you mind leaving while we change."

"Fine. I only came in because people outside are behaving childishly and running up and down the corridors." She replied haughtily before turning and leaving, Ron glaring at her as she did.

Ichigo finally came to his senses with the slam of the compartment door and stood up to change with Ron and Harry. As they changed, the train started slowing and they could hear a rise in volume in the corridor and other compartments as they excitement spilled over some students.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." A voice echoed through the train and all three of their face pales with nerves. Filling their pockets with the last of the sweets, they left the compartment and joined the thronging crowd filing from the train to take them up to Hogwarts.


End file.
